Hellsing Chapters 1-4
by Anala248437
Summary: A lot of work to get done while Alucard and his new 'puppy' are getting more acquainted.


**Okay I am going to start fresh I don't know how to make a multi-chapter story but if you could leave it in the comments it would be great! ~ Anala248437**

**Chapter 1**

One night Juincia was waiting right outside of the gates. (Screeeeech) When suddenly the gates opened. She had jumped to her feet hiding between two stone statues. Juincia was intensely staring at the man who had come out from the gates. He had a long cloak like robe, a fedora, and slightly orange glasses.

"Well who is this little one?" the man said in an awefully deep voice.

"W-who are you?" Juincia said questioning.

"Well jumping straight to answers hmm, ha ha ha ha ha don't fear young one." he said with a wide grin.

"Well may you answer my question, if I may ask?"

"I am Alucard, and you my dear?"

"Juincia."

She ran straight through the woods which led her to a cave. She hid behind a boulder and closed her eyes, when she heard more deep laughter. The laugh had already brought chills to her spine. She covered her ears trying not to be dragged in by the seducing laughter. When she could hear nothing but the wind, she opened her eyes and looked straight ahead. The man was sitting right in front of her, staring. She screamed.

"How did you find me!"

"It wasn't difficult, I could smell you. Ew wet dog smell." he said with another tedious grin.

He grabbed Juincia by the arm and pulled her out of the cave.

"Why must you be so scared of me my dear?" Alucard said as if worried for her.

"Well, I don't know, maybe the fact that you are probably TRYING TO EAT ME!"

"Never! Not to such a harmless creature like yourself."

"Well it isn't the first thing that came to mind." she said almost in a daze.

"Well my little puppy, I hope you cope well with others because you are coming with me."

"Ugh."

**Chapter 2**

Juincia was amazed at what she saw in this vampire's non-existent soul. She saw feelings, and most importantly, a heart. At least this is what she thought. She was brought to the Hellsing Organization building. No one knew what was happening because they have not seen this strange woman before.

"Alucard who is this?! said Seras.

"This is Juincia, play nice now." said Alucard chuckling.

They growled and thought to themselves "I can't believe there is another problem in my own home!" They clearly did not like eachother.

"Oh Walter." called Integra.

"Yes Sir." Walter said with his average British accent.

"Make sure the pets are playing nicely please, won't you?"

"Immediatly Sir."

Walter walked down a long, narrow hallway. He saw both of them staring at eachother.

"Nope, nothing yet I must inform Sir Integra about this situation that is about to happen."

He walked back down the long, narrow hallway only to hear growling, with fangs and claws tearing away at flesh.

"Sir?" Walter asked.

"Yes."

"We might need extra cleaning supplies after they are done."

"Oh brother." Integra then sighed.

While Walter and Sir Integra are getting more cleaning supplies out of the cabinets, Juincia and Seras are clawing, tearing and slowly murdering eachother. Not recognizing that they were getting blood everywhere, Alucard interupted and stood in between them with a gun in each hand.

"Come on pup and bat please don't make a mess, it would be a shame if you had to clean it up." said Alucard glancing back and forth at the two of them.

"Fine." said Juincia.

"Whatever." said Seras obnoxiously.

They both turned away from eachother and went to bed. Unfortunately Seras woke up with a major headache, probably from all of the turbulance they were hitting while she was strapped to a plane. she was obviously outraged because o the conditions she had woken up to. She struggled trying to get the ropes untangled, while she was almost smacked in the face by a bird, how it got way up there I do not know.

**Chapter 3**

Seras walk back after the plane landed. when she got there she tackled Juincia, and waited for blood to spill.

"Can you tell me why I woke up,.. STRAPPED TO A PLANE!?" Seras yelled.

"Oh... yes... that I thought you were gponig to talk about... THIS!"

Juincia then pounced at the vampire waiting for her to pull out a gun just as Alucard did last night. Nothing, absolutely nothing. She landed on top of the vampire, and pinned her arms to the floor.

"Why didn't you pull out a gun?" Juincia asked

"I can't just shoot you, it would be cheating, and far too easy." Seras said with a grin as her eyes turned red.

Juincia knew what was happening, it was a blood rage. She had fought with a blood rage vampire, but that one wasn;t nearly as strong as this one. Juincia ran down a long hallway, going down a grand staircase as she tripped and a nail tore off multiple pieces of skin while she was howling in pain. The vampire soon caught and knew that she was bleeding. She quickly ran down the stairs and took the girls arm. As Juincia is howling in pain from the motion her arm had just enountered.

"Why me! Why not someone else!" Juincia screamed as Alucard took Seras off of Juincia.

"What vampire caught your toungue?" Alucard said with a grin.

Juincia then crawled away barely keeping her broken arm off of the ground. She hadn't figured out what to do in order to make Seras like her, just to end the bloodshed.

"Seras?"

"What mut?" Seras said angrily.

"I just wanted to see if..."

"If what?"

"If... if... you would..."

"Come on! Spit it out! I haven't got all bloody day!" Seras was getting really angry.

"If you would like something to eat? I was hoping that you weren't going to say sure and eat ME."

"Pfft. No, but sure, I would like something to eat."  
"OKAY! Follow me!"

They entered the woods and waited to hear something. Then Juincia heard something.

"Hurry! Hide!" Juincia whispered.

They both hid inside the bottom of a tall, wide oak tree.

"Wow interesting story my friend." said another girl walking by with a tall man.

It was Alucard, how surprising. They crawled slowly up to the girl and just before they could get a quick bite out of her, Alucard held his gun behind his back, pointed at them. They shrugged and waited some more.

"I wish there were more people around here, why is there not?" Juincia asked.

"Um because we kill for our job, we can't have anyone knowing." Seras said so calmly.

"WHAT!?" Juincia screamed.

"What do you mean what?"

"I mean, why do you kill people!?"

"Well not people, they used to be people. They got turned into ghouls and vampires, those are the only ones we kill. If we have to then we kill humans, but not unless we have to."

Juincia slowly crawled out of the tree exposing her ginger fur. She didn't blend in that well, considering her pale blue eyes were glowing from the moon's reflection. She didn't see anyone quite yet but she could smell it, it smelled like ashes, or something that had been burnt. There was a tall man who looked to be in his teen years who must have caught her scent because he was sniffing the air as if there was a barbeque nearby. He ran away for some reason, he must have spotted her, so she went back and waited with Seras.

**Chapter 4**

As Seras and Juincia were waiting, they smelled something strange. Something like old, moldy, pages from an old book.

"Well well, I see a vampire and a werewolf are getting along quite well." said Alexander Anderson.

"No, no,no,no, not him again." Seras whispered.

"Who is that?" Juincia asked.

"That is Alexander Anderson. Also known as a royal prick."

"Aye, I heard that!"

"So?" Seras said with attitude.

"Well... are you looking to get stabbed!"

"Not neccesarily. Anyway we have bussiness to take care of, we'd better go."

"Yeah right, like I will just let you... walk away!" he took out a bible and said a lot of words that no one could possibly understand.

As Seras and Juincia ran out of the woods, Anderson was chasing them, they had no idea how he was catching up so fast. Could it have been a power, a spell perhaps? Wait, the words, he knew they were going to run, but how? So many questions, no one to answer them. They didn't care, they got rid of the thought and kept running. They were almost back at the Hellsing Organization's Main Gateway, when Anderson was gone. Where did he go? How did he not catch them? Alucard slowly walked up to them.

"What's wrong girls? You look like you've seen something scarier than me."

"We saw someone named... Anderson I think." said Juincia.

"Damn, come inside girls I need to go catch that priest." Alucard said as if exhausted.

The girls went inside only to go to sleep. The next morning it smelled like burning everything, wood, rubber, and melting plastic. They both got up and saw that the house was on fire. They noticed everyone else had already been evacuated from the building. Alucard looked up at their bedroom window when he saw that they were still up there, trapped. He threw open the gates and opened the doors. Integra screamed at him to come back, but he resisted. He practically flew up the stairs and opened their door.

"Come on girls! I don't want you to burn!" Alucard screamed.

"But master...!" they both yelled.

"Just come on! It will only hurt a little bit!"

The girls leapt over the spreading flames and practically tackled Alucard. (I bet he liked it) Alucard and the girls continued on and ran down the stairs, went through the doors, through the gates and to safety outside with the others. All of them gasping for air, not to mention most of them covered in burns. Integra ran over only to complain.

"What the hell were you thinking Alucard!" Integra nagged.

"I was only trying to get the girls out of the burning building!"

"Thank you, but don't do it again!"

"UH UM!" the girls cleared their throats. "We are very grateful for what he did. Thank you Alucard." they said almost in sync.

"Sorry girls, I just don't want anyone else to be affected by this."

They waited for the fire to die out, and when it did they went back in. Luckily they could fix most of the damage that was done. Some things were irreplacable. Everything else was just fine to fix. They immediatelly went to work, building, painting, and every drop of sweat and blood was left right where it wa symbol that hard work was put into it when they had finished.

**Want More? I hope you guys like my pages! I am not that good with my writing skills so don't get made at me if it's horrible. :) I hope you read my next chapter!**


End file.
